


小男孩们

by Claudia_lsh



Category: Football - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 07:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18256592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudia_lsh/pseuds/Claudia_lsh





	小男孩们

迪巴拉走到别墅里才发现有人还在，除了罗纳尔多那双帆布鞋以外，还有一双黑色牛皮靴。黑亮的光泽和保养良好的皮质展现他主人的品味。  
迪巴拉望着一脸无辜的警卫，他大概猜出别墅里还有另一个罗纳尔多的“情人”。然而车库却没有其余的车，这只能说明这个人要么是被罗纳尔多专车接送，要么是距离他家格外近。显然这两种结论都让他不大开心。他或直接或间接知道罗纳尔多有着长长一串的情人名单。无论在新闻媒体中各式风情万种的美人，还是队内的队员。早在这位万众瞩目的新7号到来之前，伊瓜因就语重心长地说要小心一点罗纳尔多。  
“他像丛林狩猎的猎豹，盯上的任何目标都不会放过。他会不停观察，追击。最后捕住你。直到咬断你的咽喉”  
“没那么夸张！pipita”迪巴拉笑着说  
“到时候你就知道了”伊瓜因没在多说。  
之后的日子，在梦幻中渡过。罗纳尔多和传闻中那个，像一个精密的仪器不停转动，对自己严苛到了极点。而一切又不像传闻中那样，他也会被一个很冷的笑话逗笑，会做出幼稚的举动，会在遭遇不公时悲伤，会因为无法进球愤怒。他就是一个活生生的，立体的人。  
恩波利那场比赛，是他第一场成为队长，迪巴拉观察着胳膊上的小袖标。不停上下拉动，以求让captain的单词完整展露出来。在一旁更换衣服的男人望着他，察觉到被人盯上，迪巴拉扭头看着旁边的7号。漂亮的大眼睛满是不解。葡萄牙人轻轻笑了一下打破僵局，对迪巴拉说：“第一次作为队长，你会体会到特别的感受”  
他们比赛一度落后，是罗纳尔多，他没有辜负自己的造点。皮球意料之中的入网。迪巴拉看着那个男人背影，想到在一年前欧冠中冷静推射的男人。  
下半场，又是他，一个刁钻的角度，完成了反超。他们欢呼着庆祝着，迪巴拉望着裸着上身的英雄，健美的身躯在赛后的汗液衬托下更加结实，分明的肌肉展现出男人恐怖的力量。他和自己合影了，葡萄牙人没有顾忌的用结实的胳膊搂着迪巴拉，结束后更是伸出手揉着他蓬松的软发，在迪巴拉没有发出抗议之前。罗纳尔多问着他的额头。  
“我说的对吗？小队长”

 

之后一切就顺其自然，罗纳尔多的情人名单里又多了一个小男孩。和他之前偏好一样。漂亮、乖巧的南美小孩。他们都像向日葵一样生气蓬勃，会用一双懵懂却精明的眼睛望着罗纳尔多，会用曼妙的步伐在球场上穿梭，最重要，他们都会被那个葡萄牙人俘虏。

 

迪巴拉怒气冲冲的走到卧室，到了门口却停了下来，他不得不告诫自己，他无权愤怒，他和罗纳尔多只是上了几次床。两个人甚至连关系都没有确认，以这位足球goat的财富和名气，他肯定不缺伴侣。无论过去还是将来。他都不属于自己。可是心中苦涩还是像决口的水瓶，不停溢出来。他最终鼓起勇气抓住门把手，用力转动它。推开了门。

他在视线落到床上时候就后悔了，那里躺着一个人————他全裸着，半趴着。较好的背部线条在呼吸下慢慢起伏。胳膊搭在床单外，妖艳的黑色纹身把他的肌肤衬托得更白皙，橘光下能看出泛着粉红，修长的双腿搭在一起，而大腿间的白液格外刺眼。  
是的，他的队员，他的好朋友，贝尔纳代斯基。迪巴拉知道贝尔纳代斯基对罗纳尔多的迷恋，那是一种近乎膜拜神明般的崇拜。他有着意大利人特有的热情，亚平宁男人的浪漫和深情。迪巴拉能感受到，毫无疑问，罗纳尔多肯定也明白。  
这时浴室门打开了，里面走出一个男人。他似乎没有在意迪巴拉到来。自顾自地擦洗头上的水珠。  
“哦？保罗？”罗纳尔多笑着打了招呼  
跑，这是迪巴拉满脑子唯一的想法。他以自己顶级前锋的速度转身就要走，却被一双手紧紧抓住，身高劣势的小男孩直接被按在原地。  
“为什么要离开，保罗”罗纳尔多低沉的声音响起。他一边把小男孩揽入怀中，一边在他耳边说“这不是什么羞耻的事情，也不是什么难题。我们有份好的解决方式。”  
罗纳尔多示意迪巴拉也躺到床上，被动静吵醒的贝尔纳代斯基对他报以一个意味深长地笑——有炫耀的部分，更多的却是挑逗。贝尔纳代斯基舔了舔自己薄唇，迪巴拉第一次觉得他过分的性感。接下来是水到渠成的接吻，小自己几个月的意大利人却有着丰富的接吻经验，他用灵巧的舌头刮蹭迪巴拉口腔每一寸，蓝眼珠直勾勾地盯住迪巴拉，迪巴拉忍不住靠近他，用手摸着男人精瘦的腰间。  
一吻结束，贝尔纳代斯基脸因为短暂缺氧而染上红晕，他吸了吸鼻子，用软糯的声音问道：“你想如何做？”  
迪巴拉身体做出了回答，他把金发男人推倒，一旁的罗纳尔多贴心的抓住贝尔纳代斯基纤细的脚踝扶起，让男孩子没必要再耗费力气。毕竟之前他们欢好过程中已经消耗了很多体力。贝尔纳代斯基身体还微微痉挛着。  
由于之前的润滑和体液，迪巴拉进入时几乎没有波折，被开拓过的身体格外湿热，包裹着迪巴拉有点透不过气。密集的快感噼里啪啦的从阴茎传来，他忍不住更快速的顶弄起来。下身贝尔纳代斯基紧紧缠住迪巴拉，毫无保留的把自己展开。  
罗纳尔多在迪巴拉第一次缴械时候抱住他们两个人。让他们的距离更加紧密，两个男孩都发出一声呻吟，下一刻罗纳尔多就毫无预兆地插入迪巴拉体内。之后的性爱节奏完全被他掌控，他猛烈地冲击迪巴拉，刺激得小男孩不停尖叫，而迪巴拉还没有退出身下贝尔纳代斯基的身体，由于重力性器深入到一个前所未有的深度。贝尔纳代斯基不停颤抖着，在欲望的巅峰中沉沦。  
罗纳尔多十分了解迪巴拉的敏感点，他有意向着那个角度抽插，同时他的手摸上贝尔纳代斯基已经有点红肿的乳尖，用指腹按压。突然罗纳尔多用指尖刺激着那红色小点，贝尔纳代斯基突然一个激灵，身体紧张。迪巴拉感受到内壁的收紧。再一次把射在贝尔纳代斯基的体内。罗纳尔多坏笑一声，也加快最后的冲刺，把欲望释放出来。  
看着两个男孩气喘吁吁的样子，他吻了吻迪巴拉额头，又转身亲了亲贝尔纳代斯基脸颊。让两个人睡去。


End file.
